


transdori week

by chocolatecosmos45



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Trans Hagumi, Trans Rimi, Trans Rinko, Trans Sayo, Transdori Week 2020, afterglow is all dating but i'm not tagging polyglow, agender tae, ako yukina and saaya are mentioned in chapter 2, am i going overboard with the trans hcs? maybe but who's gonna stop me, back on my hanarei bullshit, demigirl tomoe, himari and tsugumi are only mentioned in chapter 4 but they're also trans, i believe in suit eve supremacy, i can't stop won't stop, in the sense of like "HELL YEAH KING YOU LOOK FINE AS FUCK", mutually pining hanarei, nonbinary ako, nonbinary eve, nonbinary misaki, nonbinary moca, nonbinary ran, nonbinary rei, nonbinary rui, there is a criminal lack of mashirui in the world, there's no stopping the trans train lads!!!!!, touko is aggresively supportive, trans kasumi, trans mashiro, trans touko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: little drabbles for transdori week!final chapter: rei gets another round of unconditional support from tae.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Okusawa Misaki/Yamabuki Saaya, Kurata Mashiro/Yashio Rui
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	1. day 1: coming out

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh let's hope i can do these on time
> 
> the twitter: https://twitter.com/transdori?s=09
> 
> prompt list  
> day 1: coming out/meeting again  
> day 2: hot spring, beach/hrt 2mo vs 2y  
> day 3: first public appearance  
> day 4: gender euphoria/first haircut  
> day 5: clothes shopping/pride and solidarity  
> day 6: first pride event  
> day 7: first binder/transitioning together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rei comes out to tae for the second time.

a cool, quiet autumn evening. two girls sit together on a bench, watching the world go by. one of them, with long brown hair and a bunny hoodie, hums a familiar song to the both of them and strums on a blue guitar. the other girl, clad in a leather vest, furrows her brow as she stares off, thinking hard about something. eventually, the music stops, but she doesn't notice at all.

"rei." the first girl's voice soon breaks her out of that stupor, and rei turns to her friend. "you keep making a face. you don't want it to get stuck like that, right? it might scare the rabbits."

rei shakes her head and gives her a smile. "sorry, hana-chan. i'm just… thinking about something." 'hana-chan' sets her guitar down and turns fully toward rei, her hands in her lap.

"what's on your mind? you can tell ol' tae." rei laughs at that, then sighs and goes back to staring off. _same old tae… maybe she will take it well. she did back then, when we first met._

_... yeah._

she pats her cheeks, psyching herself up before speaking again. "i… i think i might not be a girl, hana-chan."

"... oh. are you a boy?" tae's voice is as steady as ever, coolly asking that question.

rei shakes her head. "no, no. i'm not going back to that. i just… don't feel like either a boy or a girl. does that sound weird?"

tae takes a moment to think, staring up at the sky. when she speaks again, her tone is the same. "if it is weird, then we're equally weird. in the gender department, at least. i'm probably weirder every other way, arisa says that a lot."

blink. "y… huh?"

"we're both nonbinary. maybe. it's an umbrella term. i'm personally agender, but you might identify as just nonbinary though, and that's totally cool. totally radical." tae gives rei a radiant smile. the same one she fell in love with all those years ago.

thinking about that can come later, though. this is more important. "nonbinary, huh. sounds… right."

"and that's what's important." tae leans forward, resting her head against rei's shoulder. "so, do you wanna try different pronouns? or do you wanna just stick with the label?"

"... can you try they/them for me?"

"heh. sure thing." tae clears her throat. "rei is one of the closest people to me in my whole life. they're tall, cool, and i love them a whole lot." once she's done, she lifts her head to see rei vibrating a bit. "so how was that?"

"... it's… just right." they reach out and grab tae's hand, squeezing gently. "thank you, hana-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't lay in bed and think about hanarei while crying and listening to nakanai nakanai. then are you really living


	2. day 2: hrt 2mo vs 2y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sayo's journey to become who he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhhhhhh. almost 1600 words, huh

this is it. this is the day he's been waiting for. his parents surprised him that morning with the prescription needles, the ones he's read so much about. hormone replacement therapy, hrt. the thing that will really help him feel like the girl he is. he's read all of the good and the "bad" online about it, but it's exactly what he wants, what he's needed.

he looks down at the needle in his left hand, then at the open camera on his phone. his sister, who's bouncing on the balls of her feet nearby, had suggested filming each month of his journey. something about it being a "super duper boppin' thing to look back on in like a decade!"

this is it. the point of no return. the moment he sticks the needle in, he's on the trip of a lifetime.

and he's gladly taking that ticket to ride.

with one more deep breath, he injects himself, raises his phone up, and begins filming.

* * *

_A person with short blue hair and green eyes stares into the mirror, shaking ever so slightly. They look incredibly nervous, their mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for air as they think of what to say._

_Suddenly, a girl enters the frame and grabs on to their arm with a bright smile. She has the same blue hair and green eyes; they must be related. "You can do it, Onee-chan! I'm here with you!" She's bouncing, bouncing, bouncing like a rubber ball on caffeine._

_The person sighs, affectionately exasperated as they gently shove the girl away. "Quit it, Hina, I'm trying to film." Despite that, it seems whatever the girl was trying to do worked, as they're now much more relaxed. They pat one cheek with their free hand, then stare back into the mirror with an intense gaze._

_"My name is Hikawa Sayo. This is the first day of me on HRT."_

* * *

sayo grips the strap of his messenger bag tight, staring up at the looming school building as other girls pass him by. hanasakigawa girl's high school. his high school. it's a terrifying prospect, going to an all girl's school so soon, surrounded by the people he so desperately wants to be like.

and yet… it's comforting. freeing. the headmaster assured him that he would be treated respectfully, even crossing out that horrid birth name of his and writing in his real one. a kind woman, different from several other schools he had applied to.

he steps forward, heading straight to his locker. he can feel the stares, hear the whispers. it's nothing he hasn't dealt with before… he simply ignores it while he changes his shoes.

of course, it's hard to ignore a tap on the shoulder. sayo shuts his locker and turns to the girl that tapped him, trying not to make it obvious that his heart is pounding. "may i help you?" he internally winces at how deep his voice sounds in his head, something he still needs to work on.

the girl turns as pink as her hair, turning to her friends with wide eyes. they give her a big thumbs up, and she turns back to sayo, squeezing her eyes shut. "u-um… i just… i just wanted to say that you have really pretty hair!! and… a-and i like your pin!"

now that… that catches him off guard. a genuine compliment? and it's not about how handsome he is? "ah… um. thank you," he mumbles, reaching up to tug on one lock of hair. "i… my sister gave me this pin as a gift. and um… i've been growing out my hair. what's… your name?"

"m-me? oh! i'm maruyama aya! what about you?"

although he doesn't show it, his heart is smiling as he answers. "hikawa sayo. a pleasure to meet you, maruyama-san."

* * *

_The person, the girl stares into the mirror again, those green eyes hardened and a little sad. His hair reaches his shoulders, though it's hard to tell with it being in a small ponytail. He's alone this time, the sound of a guitar playing in the background. His mouth twitches, threatening to pull into a scowl, but he keeps his expression steady._

_"This is Hikawa Sayo." His voice is higher, lighter than before. But it's heavy with some sort of burden. "This is the second month of me on HRT."_

* * *

another day, another looming door. sayo places his hand on the knob, hesitating to look at the design. rainbows, clouds, and the words 'pride club' written in bright colors. so different from his normal aesthetic…

he's nervous. he did approve of this club's creation, but… what if no one is inside? what if it was suggested to make a mockery of him? … no, those thoughts are silly. he pushes them away and opens the door…

and is shocked to see so many people he knows. that has to be all of the members of the 'girl's band party' that attend hanasakigawa, right? even aya is here, and she waves to sayo with a broad smile. they're all… 

as soon as he steps inside, kasumi waves eagerly and beckons him deeper. "sayo-senpai! you made it!!" he shuts the door behind him and takes an empty seat next to his bandmate, rinko. the moment he does, kasumi places her hands on her hips. "okay! as the president of the pride club, this meeting is officially a go! we all know each other, but let's all introduce ourselves! give us your name, your identity, and your pronouns! i'll go first! i'm kasumi, and i'm a trans lesbian! she/her!"

"ugh, you're so loud… i'm arisa, she/her. i… i'm a lesbian."

"oh, oh! hagumi next! hagumi is hagumi, he/they! hagumi is trans and really, reeeally loves girls!"

and so it goes, all of them introducing themselves again. everyone agrees on girls being attractive, but that isn't surprising. the thing that shocks sayo the most is just how many of them are just like him, or similar in some way. even rinko, with her gentle demeanor, easily opens up and says she's trans as well (though he already knew).

with that, the introductions loop around to him. after all this time, he's found a place where he can truly open up… it's liberating. he bows slightly, clasping his hands in his lap. "good afternoon. i am hikawa sayo, and… i am transgender. use he/him for me, please."

* * *

_The girl stands in front of the mirror, a small smile on his face. It's a much different background than usual, being a backstage greenroom rather than a home bathroom. His hair reaches all the way down to the middle of his back, allowed to flow free. Rather than his usual tank top and shorts, he's garbed in an elaborate green dress, a matching black crown headdress adorning his hair. He looks happy._

_Behind him, a small person with purple twintails bounces around gleefully, shouting something about 'darkness' and 'Rin-rin' and 'performance of a lifetime'. A girl with black hair chases them around, asking them to 'please sit down, Ako-chan, I need to finish doing your hair'._

_"Saa~yooo~" Another girl with a mane of brown hair streaked with pink highlights comes into frame, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Whatcha up to over here?"_

_"Imai-san. I'm filming myself for… it's a bit hard to explain. And… a little embarrassing to put into words." He scratches his cheek, but nods to himself. "... I'm filming my journey on HRT. Hina thought it would be a good idea."_

_The brown haired girl lights up, giving him a big hug. "Mm! Don't let me get in your way, then~! ☆" She releases him and skips off, leaving him pink in the face._

_"Geez…" He sighs, that small smile still present. Finally, he stares back into the mirror. "This is Hikawa Sayo, Roselia's guitarist. This is the second year of me on HRT-" He turns as a fifth voice calls out for him. "... And the night of the Future World Fest. Wish us luck."_

* * *

sayo smiles gently as he watches the final video clip. he's been awfully busy, so he hasn't filmed since then… perhaps he should now. yeah.

he climbs into bed with his partner, pulling out his phone and opening the camera. right as soon as he begins filming, his partner wakes up with a sleepy mumble, wrapping their arm around his waist. in return, he kisses their forehead. "good morning, misaki."

"mmgh." misaki grumbles, mumbling into his neck. "... saaya already leave?"

"yes, ten minutes ago. it's six am, feel free to go back to sleep."

another hum. they crack their eyes open, spotting the phone. "... filmin'... happy for ya. proud of ya."

sayo can't help the smile creeping onto his lips. "... thank you, my sleepy bear cub." he kisses their forehead one more time before turning back to the camera. "this is hikawa sayo. it's been a long time since i filmed one of these… this is the seventh year of me on hrt. i've come a long way… and it was worth every moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sayo is a he/him trans lesbian, i make the rules. sayomisasaaya rights. thank you good night


	3. day 3: first public appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suit eve. that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda fits the prompt, i think

"eve-chan, are you coming? we're all waiting on you." chisato's voice calls through the dressing room door, startling eve out of their thoughts.

"j-just a moment, chisato-san! i'm almost ready!" they respond, then turn back to look at themself in the mirror. the outfit is… rather far from the usual style that the agency allows, not any sort of frilly pastel dress or anything similar. it's not even traditionally 'girly' at all.

eve gives themself a slow once-over, starting from the top. golden trinkets adorn their snow white hair, cut just below their ears last week. they've always wanted such a haircut, but their contract prevented it for the longest time. something about staying 'feminine.' with the rising popularity of pastel*palettes in the lgbt+ community and with it the desire to see more styles though, they managed to get the contract changed last week, and now they're free to change their hair to their heart's content.

down their eyes go, passing over matching gold earrings and colorful 'freckles' and a lavender choker before settling on the color of their dress shirt. dress shirt. even thinking about it makes their heart pound. it's the same lavender as their image color, matching the choker, and has gold accents throughout. along with it is a white bowtie, which they carefully adjust with their gloved hands, and a white suit jacket with lavender accents. the jacket hugs them just right, treading that androgynous line that just feels… so right. finally, their eyes trail all the way down to their lavender slacks and white dress shoes, both with their own gold accents.

it feels perfect.

another knock startles them again. oh, they're late! taking one final look at themself, eve smiles brightly and leaves the dressing room.

* * *

_omg did you guys see evechan today??? ugh they looked so good in that suit like YES queen. bushido legend_

_😳😳😳😳😳,,,,,_

_holy shit……… we stan a real fashion icon_

_no thoughts head bushido_

_i can be your angle [picture of eve in a dress] or yuor devil [picture of eve in a suit]_

_nxjsjcjjajfjajhdhahcaghdk????????????_

_agency: no you cant wear a suit_   
_wakamiya-san: I DO IT FOR THE GIRLS AND THE GAYS THATS IT_

_man…… a suit really SUITS eve-san (*￣▽￣)b_

* * *

eve giggles as they read more and more of those comments, complimenting their appearance or otherwise reacting positively. sure, there are a few negative ones, but the good ones far outweigh them.

"ego-searching, eve-chan?" chisato comes up next to them, a smile on her face as well. "i thought it was just aya-chan who did that."

"ah, chisato-san! yes, that is true, but... i was curious to see how our fans thought of my outfit yesterday! and look! all of their reactions are so bushido!" chisato supresses a small chuckle at eve's enthusiastic reaction.

"i can see that. you pull off a suit quite well, and i'm glad everyone can see that. you should wear one more often."

"absolutely!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i don't know how to end fics at all


	4. day 4: gender euphoria/first haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moca and tomoe do some buzzing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally writing a transdori fic about my number one headcanon. nonbinary moca with an undercut. yes, it is because i am a Massive Kinnie.

"you ready, moca?" tomoe's voice calls through the darkness. he's grinning wide, clippers in his hand… not that moca can see it with their eyes closed. they give a thumbs up, and tomoe laughs. "here we go, then!"

 _buzzzzz_ go the clippers, and off comes a chunk of hair from the side of moca's head. oh, they're gonna miss that… their beautiful fluffy hair… but it's gonna be so worth it. maybe they'll be able to see themself in the mirror for once, rather than a void in a pretender's body. like those imposter dudes in that game about tic-tac spacemen.

 _buzzz, buzzzzz_. the sound of the clippers doing their work, along with the feeling of them running over their head, is pretty relaxing. _snippa snippa_. scissors chopping off long bits, evening it all out. they could drift off right now… all too soon, though, it stops and tomoe shouts, "all done!" and smacks them on the shoulder. "have yourself a good, long look, moca." the chair is spun around, and moca opens their eyes.

… it's them. that's _themself_ in the mirror, they watch _themself_ go wide eyed. shaved sides, serious fluff on top. a capital 'A' design on the left side. they run their hands through the fluff, completely in awe. tomoe is grinning right next to them, but they're completely transfixed. seventeen years… and now they feel _complete_.

"well? what do ya think?" he asks. _perfect. exactly right. like i'm real._ but they don't say any of that, blinking back the tears. rather than expose themself as a mushy little dumbass that starts crying because of a haircut making them happy, they grab the scissors and grin at tomoe.

"moca-chan thinks it's your turn, pretty boy~"

* * *

 _bang_. the door to the practice room slams open, startling both himari and tsugumi. ran just looks up, unamused. of course it's… tomoe? and moca? they blink, rub their eyes, and blink again. are they seeing right?

sure enough, both of them have haircuts. moca's sides and back are buzzed, and even the remaining fluff is trimmed down a bit. meanwhile, half of the length of tomoe's hair is gone, what's remaining is brushed to the side, and the exposed side is buzzed. both have the 'A' symbol as a design on the shaved parts.

"close your mouth, ran~" moca teases, and they snap their jaw shut. "moca-chan knows they're hot, but damn~" there's an odd squeak from behind them, probably himari. or maybe tsugumi, she's made some 'weh's before.

"yo, ran, you good? lookin' a little red there. heck, all three of you are. what's up?" tomoe scratches his head, and ran quickly turns away to get their guitar, trying to not think about those damn muscles. _stupid god damn hot bandmates._

"just… get set up. a-and we're gonna talk after practice." some affirmations and shuffling around later, and afterglow is ready to roll. ran finally peeks up from their guitar at moca and shuffles over, placing a hand on their shoulder. "... you look really good. and happy. i'm proud of you."

the wide, genuine grin moca gives shines as bright as the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> polyglow rights


	5. day 5: pride and solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rimi learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhhh this is late. man. i had ZERO ideas until i suddenly remembered a Very Good Headcanon from my good friend ozzy. thanks ozzy, this one is for you
> 
> i'll update the tags after i post day 6

they're here, they're finally here… rimi carefully opens up the package, pulling out the contents. two enamel pins he got online; one a pink and blue and white striped flag, the other a circle with 'he/him' inside. such nice quality… they're perfect.

rimi quickly pulls on the orange, white, and pink striped sweater yuri had given him as a present the day he came out to his family, puts the pins in place, and starts taking snapshots of himself in his mirror. all that time spent with himari seems to have paid off, and it only takes a few shots to get one that's perfect. a bright grin, both pins visible… now just a bit of a filter, putting some cute glowy bunny ears on, aaaand posted. ' _my pins came in today! i think they look cute, what about you guys?_ ' is the caption he adds.

and now the most nerve-wracking part. waiting. rimi takes a deep breath - four in, four hold, four out - and tosses his phone face down on the bed. might as well get in his daily practice while he waits. bass grabbed, headphones on, and he gets right into it.

* * *

it's two and a half hours later when rimi finally finishes and takes a break. flopping back on his bed, he opens up the bird app again. might as well see the response.

… there's a surprising amount of attention, considering he's a small account. it all makes sense when he checks the retweets and sees at least two of himari's accounts there, along with a bunch of comments from her hyping him up. same old himari. of course, his friends and a bunch of himari's followers are just as enthusiastic with the support, each one making him smile. the not so nice comments - the backhanded compliments, the 'pick one' sneers, and everything in between - are few and far between, and he easily blocks each one.

as he scrolls further and further, he spots a comment that… sticks out. from a user just called… TOKO?

_aw heck yeah!! you look mad cute, lad! it really do be the he/him trans lesbians looking the absolute finest, amirite?? solidarity!!!_

something about that typing style sounds familiar. and that name… wait. he remembers overhearing himari and lisa talking to morfonica's guitarist at that sakura viewing… mostly from himari being very loud when she's shocked.

rimi may be quieter, but his eyes are still wide. kirigaya touko? _the_ TOKO? … something about that makes him feel happy. checking the time… jeez, it's late, huh? rimi types out a quick, slightly flustered response and sets his phone off to the side, staring up at the bottom of the bunk bed. the last thought he has before drifting off is if touko would mind meeting up to talk.

* * *

_waaa, thank you so much >///< it's nice to hear about people like yourself… _

_i know, right?? hey, rimirin-san!! let's go out and get coffee some time!! i totally wanna talk to you more! :D!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every single chapter is just laden with my own headcanons and you just have to deal with it


	6. day 6: first pride event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mashiro and rui go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short. sweet. wanted to write little a morf as a Treat

the day has been going pretty good. at least, mashiro thinks so. rui hasn't let go of her hand since they had walked in the gate, and there weren't any judgemental stares at all. that's to be expected at a pride event, of course.

pride. something mashiro has always wanted to attend, but never really had the chance. but now that she has a partner? it's the perfect date idea. rui… likely never had a chance to even think about pride, so mashiro was happy to see them immediately agree the moment she explained what it was. even now, she can see that little glint in their eye… 

"kurata-san." rui's stoic voice pierces through her thoughts. only now does she realize that they've stopped in front of a stall selling flags and items with the flag stripes on them. "do you know what these flags mean?"

mashiro nods, her grip tightening just a bit. "mhm. they're, um… different sexualities and gender identities. like… this one." she picks up a pin with pink and blue stripes. "this is the trans flag, for… people like us."

"i see… so they're for displaying your identity?" at a second nod from mashiro, rui places their free hand on their chin. "... there must be one for nonbinary people, yes? i would like a pin for that. and…" they pause. "... i would like to buy that pin for you, kurata-san."

mashiro goes red in the face. "… eh? ah… rui-san…"

* * *

to say mashiro was flustered for the rest of the day would be an understatement. still, she wore her new pin with pride, feeling warm and squishy inside knowing that rui was wearing a matching one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're good, i think


	7. day 7: first binder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rei gets another round of unconditional support from tae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me, actually finishing something. i have hanarei brainrot, that's my excuse

staring. rei stares at the item of clothing laid out on their bed. a black tank top made out of a similar material to swimsuits with one main difference… a non-flexible board of fabric on the chest.

a binder.

they had ordered it on the suggestion of tae, something about gender expression, but now that it's here? what do they do now?

… text tae, that's what. she'll know. rei pulls out their phone and starts typing.

* * *

**hana-chan**

_yeah rei? what's up_

**can you come over**

**i need help**

_oh yeah i'll be there in 5_

_don't give out on me ya hear_

_=:3_

**thanks**

* * *

five minutes later, there's the knock at their door. of course, tae doesn't wait for an answer and walks right in. she glances between the binder, rei, the binder, and back to rei. "... so what's up?"

"i… don't know how to wear it. or how to put it on." rei purses their lips, squinting at the binder.

"ohhh… okay." tae picks it up and sits down in its place, starting to talk. "it goes in place of a bra, so don't double dip. you just put it on like a regular tank top, but you gotta make sure your honka-honkas are nice and comfy, got it? you want it pushing straight on, not from the top. and don't wear it for more than eight to ten hours, doing that can give you breathing problems and deform your ribcage."

rei is sure to listen very closely, catching the binder easily when tae tosses it at them. "... thanks. i'm gonna… go put it on." they get up and shuffle into the bathroom, shutting the door behind themself to change. it takes a few minutes, but they finally get it on and give themself a look in the mirror.

… looks nice. looks good. looks… right. they put on their vest and leave. deep breath… "well? what do you think?"

tae looks them up and down, getting up and circling around them. it's hard to tell what she's thinking… nerve-wracking… of course, that changes when she hugs them tight. "super rock and roll, rei. absolutely rocking that flat look."

… _shit_. rei pats her back, doing their very best to both not cry and not show their red face. "... thank you. really."

"anything for rei."


End file.
